La princesa en la montaña
by CrossMyPalmForLuck
Summary: Según la leyenda, en la cima de una peligrosa montaña vive una princesa que puede conceder la inmortalidad a quien la bese con amor Kaito es un joven que, al enfermar su hermana, decide subir la montaña para salvarla. Pero hay amenazas acechándole...
1. El inicio de la leyenda

_**LA PRINCESA EN LA MONTAÑA**_

_**Hace muchos, muchos años, tantos que la gente probablemente ha olvidado el tiempo y el lugar, existía una montaña de pura roca negra. En la cima de la montaña había un gran castillo en el que vivía una hermosa princesa.**_

_**La princesa era inmortal, y podía otorgar la vida eterna a cualquiera que le diese un beso de amor verdadero. Pero la montaña albergaba innumerables peligros, y nadie era lo bastante valiente como para escalar la montaña y llegar al castillo de la princesa.**_

_**Entre los hombres del pueblo vecino, solo se hablaba del miedo a la muerte, al dolor y al sufrimiento. Y la princesa se sumía cada noche en un sueño del que deseaba no despertar hasta que alguien llegase. Pero a la mañana siguiente despertaba y seguía sola.**_

_**Hasta que un día, al ver enfermar a su hermana, un joven tomó la determinación de llegar al castillo y pedirle a la princesa que le concediese la inmortalidad a su hermana…**_

KAITO POV:

-¡Kaito! ¡Kaito por favor! ¡No hagas locuras! –gritaba la vecina

-¡No puedo dejarla morir! ¡Es mi única familia! –grité

Mi hermana mayor, Meiko, había caído enferma aquel invierno, a causa de la epidemia que asolaba la aldea. Nuestra tierra era muy pobre en invierno, y cada vez que éste llegaba nuestra población menguaba alarmantemente. La única posibilidad que tenía de salvarla era que la leyenda fuese cierta. Tenía que escalar la montaña, llegar hasta la princesa y rogarle que, en lugar de concederme a mí la inmortalidad, se la concediese a mi hermana. Apelé mentalmente a la benevolencia de la princesa de la montaña, rogando por que fuese comprensiva. Y sobre todo rogando por enamorarme de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, me acerqué al pie de la montaña, tratando de mentalizarme de lo que iba a hacer.

"Ánimo, Kaito" pensé para mis adentros "Tú puedes"

Y comenzó a escalar.

_*kaito&miku**kaito&miku**kaito&miku**kaito&miku**kaito&miku*_

_¡¡Gracias a todos los que hayáis leído esto!! Es mi primer fic de Vocaloid, así que, por favor, no seáis muy duros _

_Se admiten felicitaciones, críticas y tomatazos (pero por favor, nada de salsa de tomate en lata uuU)_

_Próximo capítulo: La primera amenaza_

_¡¡Por favor, necesito reviews!! Comentar un fic es una buena obra comparable a bajar un gatito de un árbol xD_


	2. La primera amenaza

_¡Hola! Gracias a tods por vuestros reviews, ¡me han hecho muy feliz!_

_Ary~: ¡Gracias por tu comentario guapísima!_

_NUAJava: ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Solo una pregunta… ¿Qué es el denge? O.O espero no parecer una inculta…_

_Bueno, sin más, ¡dentro el capítulo 2!_

_Kaito&Miku_

CAPÍTULO II: La Primera Amenaza

Kaito POV:

Comencé a subir la montaña observando cada pocos minutos lo que tenía alrededor. No es que tuviera miedo, no, es que… vale, estaba totalmente atemorizado.

"¡Vamos Kaito! ¡No puedes rendirte ahora!" pensé.

Entonces, al oír algo, pegué un grito y de un salto me encaramé a la roca más alta.

Cuando me atreví a girarme, vi que no era mas que una ardillita. Menos mal que nadie me había visto.

Aún asustado, seguí subiendo.

Cuando llevaba ya un trecho, me senté a descansar. Ví una cueva en un rincón, así que me decidí a pasar allí la noche.

Abrí la caja de cerillas que había traído conmigo y prendí una para iluminar la oscura cueva. Con la cerilla en la mano, me senté… y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡Mierda! –grité. La cerilla se me había caído y me había quemado los dedos.

-Hmmm… carne fresca –dijo una voz a mi lado

Instintivamente, saqué la espada y a duras penas logré encender otra cerilla y prender un montón de hojarasca que había en el suelo.

Una vez prendido, me giré con la espada en alto, muy despacio.

Lo que ví me aterrorizó.

Se trataba de un lobo. Un lobo enorme, del tamaño de un ser humano, de pelaje negro y ojos rojos que brillaban furiosos.

-¿Qué… qué eres tú? –pregunté atemorizado

-Soy el guardián de la primera puerta… ¡Nadie llega hasta la princesa sin vencerme antes! –gritó mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Logré esquivarlo por los pelos y traté de ensartarlo con mi espada, pero se movió en el último momento.

-¿Para qué buscas a la princesa? –me preguntó

-¡Tengo que salvar a mi hermana! ¡Ella es la única que puede ayudarla! ¡Déjame pasar, por favor! –le pedí

-Qué tierno… ¡pero solo un noble propósito no te servirá para acabar conmigo! –exclamó

No podía rendirme, no… no podía dejar que me ganase, o Meiko estaba perdida. Tenía que hacer algo…

En un arranque de valor que no sabía que tenía, me lancé contra él espada en ristre y logré atravesarlo con mi espada. Mientras se derrumbaba, sonrió.

-Eres valiente, chico. Has pasado la primera prueba –me dijo, y dejó caer en el suelo algo antes de desvanecerse.

Me arrodillé y lo cogí. Se trataba de un extraño manuscrito, que parecía muy antiguo.

Lo abrí. Al principio ponía "La leyenda de la princesa de la montaña". Poco a poco, iban apareciendo palabras que parecían formar una historia.

Decidí leerlo. En el pueblo circulaba la leyenda desde hacía muchísimos años, pero nadie la había oído nunca completa.

"_Hace muchos, muchísimos años, al otro lado de las grandes montañas vivía un rey bueno y generoso, amado por su pueblo. Este rey tenía un hijo y una hija, ambos buenos como el padre. Pero el hijo mayor de enamoró de una sacerdotisa del templo, y a causa de su lujuria el rey a ambos hijos perdió._

_El reino vecino, inspirado por los dioses, les atacó, mataron al príncipe y secuestraron a la princesa. En vano fueron los esfuerzos del rey, en vano los soldados que envió, pues su amada hija jamás volvería a casa._

_Llevaron a la princesa por el camino de las montañas, pero al llegar al viejo palacio de la montaña más alta, varios animales salvajes les atacaron. Tantos los soldados enemigos como los dos sirvientes de la princesa, cautivos al igual que ella, murieron. La princesa se quedó sola._

_Pedía a los dioses que le devolviesen a sus seres queridos, o al menos poder volver a su reino, pero el castillo estaba rodeado por la nieve._

_Los dioses, como castigo por los actos de su hermano, al no poder castigarle a él por estar muerto, hicieron que la princesa nunca muriera y por tanto no pudiera reunirse con sus seres queridos, a menos que alguien se oscuro corazón la matase. Pero ella podía otorgar su inmortalidad a cualquiera que la amase…_

_La princesa esperó y esperó a que alguien llegase a acabar con su soledad, pero la montaña estaba llena de peligros, y nadie llegó._

_Sola, hasta el fin de los tiempos, la princesa aún espera a alguien que le devuelva la felicidad…"_

Terminé de leer el manuscrito, y sentí un peso en el interior. La princesa estaba sola y triste, y yo iba a utilizarla…

"¡Ahora no pienses en eso! ¡Tienes que salvar a tu hermana!" me regañé mentalmente, y reanudó la ascensión, aunque ya no estaba tan convencido…


	3. ¿La segunda amenaza? Un amor prohibido

_He vueeeeeltoooo!!! Siento haber tardado!!_

_Bueno, pues comienzo con los agradecimientos:_

_Ary: Uyuyuy… mal encaminada andas. ¡Pero gracias por el review!_

_Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: ¡¡¡NOMELOPUEDOCREER!!! ¡¡¡Mi ídola de fics de Vocaloid comentando mi historia!!! Ala, ya soy totalmente feliz. Y, por favor, no me leas la mente con lo de los gemelos!! xD_

_Lenalee Rose: ¡Aquí está la conti! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_Zukya. ¡Gracias por ese super-análisis de la historia y la información sobre el denge! ¡Espero que te guste el cap!_

_Y, pues eso… ¡dentro cap!_

_Este es cortito , pero he estado de exámenes, he tenido un montón de trabajos y no he podido hacer más… gomen, el próximo será más largo ^^_

Capítulo 3: ¿La segunda amenaza? Un amor prohibido

Tras haber vencido al guardián de la primera puerta, continué mi ascenso hasta la cima. Por suerte, no tuve que escalar durante mucho tiempo, ya que sobre un saliente pude ver el camino que llevaba directamente al castillo.

Eché a andar por aquel angosto y pedregoso sendero, rogando porque no hubiese más lobos guardianes de las puertas que me hiciesen morder el polvo… como casi había hecho éste.

Absorto en mis pensamientos, me olvidé totalmente de que el camino era peligroso… cosa de la que no me di cuenta de nuevo hasta que caí rodando por el saliente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! –grité, y traté de aferrarme a algo, pero me fue imposible. Acabé en el fondo de un barranco, con todos los huesos doloridos, pero, milagrosamente, sin ninguna herida.

-Vaya, tengo suerte… -musité mientras me ponía en pie, y abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que no veía más allá de mis narices.

-¿Quién eres tú? –oí que me preguntaba una voz

De entre la niebla emergieron lo que parecían ser dos niñas… no, mejor mirado, eran un niño y una niña, rubios y de ojos azules, con la mirada triste.

Parecían perdidos y asustados, así que extendí mi mano y les sonreí.

-Me llamo Kaito, ¿y vosotros? ¿Os habéis perdido?

Los niños me miraron y titubearon.

-Yo soy Rin, y mi hermano es Len –dijo la niña

-Estamos perdidos –dijo el niño

-¿De dónde sois? –les pregunté. Los niños no dijeron nada, simplemente señalaron con el brazo extendido a lo que había más allá de las montañas.

-Sí que debéis de estar perdidos, porque allí no hay… nada –titubeé. Entonces lo ví claro.

La niña extendió su mano y agarró la mía. Estaba fría como el hielo, y no tenía pulso. La de su hermano era igual. Esos niños no estaban vivos. Eran fantasmas que no habían llegado a cruzar al Más Allá.

-Qué… ¿Qué os pasó? –les pregunté. Ambos se miraron antes de contestar.

-Veníamos en una carreta… cuando llegamos aquí… nos sacaron de ella… -susurró Rin

-Nos empujaron hasta aquí, y ya no nos acordamos de más… solo los gritos de la princesa… -terminó el niño

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Rin y Len habían sido los sirvientes de la princesa… los habían matado antes de llegar al castillo.

-¿Sabéis qué fue de la princesa? –les pregunté

-No… ¿está en el castillo? –me preguntó Len

-Sí –les respondí -¿Queréis venir conmigo? Tal vez así podáis marchar al Más Allá

Los dos niños me asieron con sus manos gélidas y me ayudaron a ascender al sendero de nuevo. Entonces me observaron, los dos pares de ojos azules llenos de dolor.

-Los dioses… ¿nos castigaron por ser pecadores? ¿Por cometer blasfemia? –me preguntó Rin

Les miré sin comprender.

-¿Qué blasfemia cometisteis vosotros?

Ambos se miraron y entrelazaron sus manos.

-Nos queríamos… -empezó ella

-De una manera que nos dijeron que no nos podíamos querer… -terminó él

Me quedé en estado de shock por unos minutos. Entonces me acerqué a ellos y les puse las manos en los hombros.

-Querer a otra persona nunca es pecado. Estoy seguro de que no os castigaron –les sonreí, y echamos a andar en dirección al castillo.

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Se agradecerá todo review, bueno o malo! ¡Se agradece hasta el que me tiréis piedras!_


End file.
